A Femtocell (Femtocell) is generally deployed indoors and in shopping malls to eliminate blind spots and shadow regions that can be hardly covered by signals in such occasions. The wireless transmission manner of the Femtocell may be, but is not limited to, high-speed packet access (High-Speed Packet Access, HSPA), high-speed packet access evolution (High-Speed Packet Access Evolution, HSPA+), or long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE). A main device for the Femtocell to implement wireless transmission is a mobile communication module. In practical applications, the density of deployed Femtocells is generally high. For example, the Femtocells are densely deployed in residential areas or shopping malls, causing great interference between the Femtocells. Currently, to solve the interference between the Femtocells, the radio spectrum used by each Femtocell is staggered as much as possible. Therefore, the limited radio spectrum is split into multiple frequency bands, and the frequency band used by each Femtocell is rather limited, which drastically limits throughput of indoor users.
A wireless local area network (Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN) is an indoor wireless communication system that is popularized currently, and is characterized by support of mobile computing, high confidentiality, high resistance against interference, fast networking, convenient maintenance, and so on. Main wireless transmission manners of the WLAN include radio wave manners (including a spread spectrum manner and a narrowband modulation manner) and an infrared manner. A main device for the WLAN to implement wireless transmission is a WLAN module. In an indoor environment, as a supplement to a wired local area network (Local Area Network, LAN), the WLAN coexists with the wired LAN, and is applicable to environments such as large offices, exhibitions, temporary offices, meeting rooms, and securities markets.
In practice, it is found that in many indoor occasions, a WLAN is deployed in addition to a Femtocell. However, when a Femtocell base station (whose main device is a mobile communication module) or a mobile station (whose main device is a mobile communication module) sends data, the data can be sent through Femtocell resources only. When the FBS and the mobile station need to send a large amount of data, the air interface transmission delay of the system will increase.